Game Over?
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Steph/Kurt Steph/HHH Hunter and Stephanie get into an argument.. will that lead her into the arms of the Olympic hero?
1. HHH and Chyna?

Stephanie had entered the arena. She and her husband, HHH had gotten into a fight the other night. Things were said that she thought she could never say. She had to apologize, make things right again. 

She was only one step into his locker room and she found him hugging Chyna. "Oh, my god!" she said aloud. HHH turned to her. He let go of Chyna. "Steph, it's not what it looks like." 

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she began to cry. Then she ran into Kurt Angle. 

"Steph, what's wrong?" he asked her. 

"it's.. it's nothing Kurt.." she replied. 

"no, I know it's something.. tell me Steph, I care a lot about you.."

"you do Kurt?"

"yes, I do."

"I saw HHH hugging Chyna.. again!"

"maybe it's not what you think Steph.." he tried to calm her down. 

"well he and I got into an argument last night and.... I said some things I really shouldn't have said.." She began to cry even more.

He held her for a while.

"Steph, I'm glad you told me.. you know I'll always be there for you.." 

"thank you Kurt.." she began to stop crying.

She wiped off her tears. 

"what should I do Kurt?" she asked him.

"well... there is only one thing you have to do..." he began. 

she smiled, "your right Kurt... I'm going to go do it.."

she ran off to her locker room.

"what's she going to do?" he asked himself. 

She put on some black stretch pants and her SMH t-shirt. My Time Hit as Stephanie walked out with a big smirk on her face. She had a microphone in one hand and her other hand on her hip as she walked down to the ring. 

She put the microphone up to her lips then began to speak,

"Hunter, I was going to come out here to apologize, but since you decided to be hugging Chyna rather than be looking for me to talk about what happened last night then I decided to do something I should have done a long time ago." she smirked.

Kurt watched backstage anxiously. 

"Chyna! Get your ass out here right now!" she demanded. 

"come on Chyna! quit hugging my husband and get your ass out to this ring so I can-"

Chyna's music hit.

She walked out with a microphone and began to talk. 

"Stephanie, I was going through something tramatic and Hunter was just there for me, he was just being a friend.. and that's all we are, is friends." Chyna tried to explain. 

"don't play stupid with me! you were making the moves on my husband!" Stephanie cried out. 

HHH's music hit and he walked down to the ring. He grabbed a microphone and began to talk. "Steph, we've already been through this before.." he began. "I know you love me, and I do love you Steph, enough is enough with the jealousy!" he began. Steph felt shocked. "jealously? jealousy Hunter? Why don't you look in the mirror? your jealous ever time that Kurt even speaks to me, or hugs me! at least he and I are only friends unlike you and ... that.. that.. thing over there.. (she points to Chyna and then directs her attention back to HHH) you two have had history.. you were together, and I supposed that walking in on you two just one night after you and I got into an argument, that you two were getting back together, so you know what? (she turns to Chyna who is now in the ring) you can have him!" she said as she threw the microphone off to the side and began to leave the arena. 

But before she could, she ran into Kurt again. 

"Steph! Steph, wait up!" he yelled as she was about to get into the limo. 

"Steph I saw what happened, and I wanted to know if you needed any company tonight, you know, some comfort?" he asked her. 

"I don't know Kurt.. I just...." she started crying. 

"alright... but only for a little while." she said. 

They both got into the limo and drove back to her hotel. She opened the door and they entered the room then locked it behind them. 

She sat down. "Kurt, I just don't know what to do anymore.. I mean.. I just.. I just gave up.." she began.

"well.. a guy like HHH doesn't deserve you.. you deserve a lot better." he said. 

"if just after one argument he goes after an ex flame then he didn't deserve you in the first place"

She smiled. 

"thank you Kurt.."

He wiped off her tears and then kissed her gently on the cheek. 

"anytime Steph." 

"Steph, I need to admit something to you." 

"go ahead.." 

"If you haven't noticed Steph... I'm in love with you.." 

She looked at him.

He leaned in and kissed her soft, pink lips.

She didn't know what to do. She still loved HHH, but the feelings that she had for Kurt were very real, and very strong. 

Stephanie woke up the next day not knowing what happened. She dressed in a black dress and black leather pants with matching boots. She arrived at the arena. HHH was waiting for her. He opened the door of the limo and saw the look of shock on his wife's face. 

"surprised to see me?" he asked.

"well I wasn't expecting you to..." she began.

"you expected Kurt, didn't you?" 

"well just to tell you, he's not here yet." he said.

"why are you here?" she asked him. 

"to save our marriage.." 

"I love you more than anything or anyone in the world."

"you know I'd do anything for you.. and only you.." he said.

"Steph, I tried to explain on RAW about everything" he begged. 

"So.. what do you say? do you forgive me?" he asked.

Stephanie was still having a blurry image of what happened last night, between her and Kurt Angle. She had a decision to make. And she had so make it soon. 

"I need time to think about it" she said. 

He picked up her bags. 

"it's ok, I can carry them"

She took them and went to her locker room. Then she heard a knock on the door. 

"come in." she said.

Kurt Angle walked in. He leaned over and gave Stephanie a hug and kiss.   
"whoa, Kurt, Slow down here... what's going on?" she asked him.

He looked at her like she was joking or just playing stupid.

"Steph, did you forget what happened last night?" he asked her.

"um.. it's kinda cloudy.. can you fill me in on what happened?" she asked.

"well, I admitted that I'm in love with you, then we kissed.. then... we shared an intimate moment.. or a few intimate moments.." he smiled. 

"we, did what?!" she yelled. 

"Steph, calm down.." he said. 

"no, that wasn't supposed to happen. I thought that was all just a dream.." she said. 

She tried to calm herself down, she was frantic.

"Kurt, was I.. drunk?" she asked.

"no, I made sure that you weren't drunk" he replied.

"oh my god.." she said. 

"what's going on?" he asked her.

"hunter, he wants me back.... I have the chance to save my marriage.." she said. 

"but Steph, I thought that we were .. together?" he said. 

"Kurt, I'm sorry.." she tried to apologized.

"so you just used me as your rebound boy?" he said.

"you need to think about this Steph, who has always been there for you, to help you when you were down?" 

"just ask yourself that" he said as she left her locker room. 

She went out to the ring. She had a lot of explaining to do and she had to do it.

"Hunter, Kurt.. I have made my decision" she said proudly.

"Hunter, you have hurt me on many occasions, on so many occasions that I don't think I can trust you.. and the most important thing about a relationship is trust." "but you know.. you live and learn.. and I know I can learn to trust you, if you can learn to keep your temperature under control. and If I ever catch you with another woman in any time of situations like I have been seeing lately then I will leave you instantly."

Her music hit as she walked out of the ring and into her husbands locker room.

They left the arena together and tried to work things out.


	2. Change of heart?

Stephanie had made her decision. She was going to stay with HHH. But she had A LOT of explaining to do to Kurt. She walked to her locker room and saw Kurt there. "Steph, I know your confused, but I know HHH isn't good for you. You can't trust the guy! Steph, you know you can trust me.. I love you" he explained. She looked at him in shock. "Kurt, I .. I don't know what to say." He walked up to her. "Just.. tell me you love me too, and that you won't go back to Hunter." he begged. "Kurt..." she muttered. "Look, you don't have to make up your mind right now.. just .. think about it.." he said. He walked out of her locker room. Then she had an idea. 

Stephanie's music hit once more and she went out to the ring with a microphone and explained the situation. 

"I have an idea, I hope it will work.. I know earlier I said I was staying with Hunter.. but I have an idea to see who my one true love is..." She smirked evilly.   
"HHH and Kurt Angle will have a one on one match"

"and whoever wins.."

"will get me.." She smiled. 

Her music hit as she smirked and walked back to her locker room. She bumped into HHH. "Steph, what the hell was that?!" he demanded an answer.

"This is the only way I can make my decision Hunter." she said. 

"but I thought that you already made your decision" he said. 

"I changed my mind" 

she walked back to her locker room and watched the TV as she awaited for the match.

HHH's music hit. He went out to the ring and waited for Kurt Angle but then as he looked up at the titontron he saw backstage in Stephanie's locker room she was wishing Kurt Angle luck in his match. 

"Kurt, I just wanted to wish you the best of luck on your match.." she said.

"Well thank you Steph. I really appreciate that." He hugged her. 

HHH couldn't take it anymore. He ran backstage into Stephanie's locker room and started beating the hell out of Kurt. 

"no! Hunter stop!" she yelled. 

She grabbed his arm and tried to stop him from hitting Kurt. But he threw her off of him and continued punching Kurt. 

Stephanie jumped on HHH's back. He yelled at her to get off of him before he does something he'll regret. She dug her nails into his skin. He threw her off of him. "Steph! what the hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded an answer. She went over to Kurt Angle and checked on him. She turned to her husband, "Hunter, I can't take this anymore, your out of control! I'm sorry.." she explained. He hit the wall with his fist. "What the fuck do you mean! What does he have that I don't?!" She looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She didn't expect him to overreact like this. "he's there for me, if you can't understand that, then we just can't be together anymore.." Kurt sat up and put his arm around her. She needed to take him somewhere to bandage him up. She left the arena with Kurt and went back to her home in Greenwich, Connecticut. 

THE END 


	3. Stephanie McMahon Angle?

__

Things haven't been the same  
Since you came into my life  
You found a way to touch my soul  
And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go  


Stephanie and Kurt walked into the arena. She had made her final decision to stay with Kurt. This time, there was no turning back. Tonight HHH would be facing Kurt Angle. She had already gone through the divorce process so she was a free woman now. No more Stephanie McMahon Helmsley.

__

  
Happiness lies in your own hand  
It took me much too long to understand  
How it could be  
Until you shared your secret with me  


"Steph, there's something I want to give you tonight." he told her. "What is it Kurt?" she replied. "you'll see.." he said with a smile. His music hit as he walked out with the biggest smile he's ever had on his face. He walked out to the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Steph, could you come out here please?" he asked. My Time hit as she walked out with a confused expression on her face. Kurt opened the ropes for her. She entered the ring with a microphone. "Steph, ever since I laid eyes on you I've been in love with you.." he began. "and now I'm more in love with you then ever... Steph.." he said getting down on one knee, taking a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the velvet box and it had a diamond ring in it. "Stephanie, will you marry me?" he asked her. _  
_

You gave me back the paradise  
That I thought I lost for good  
You helped me find the reasons why  
It took me by surprise that you understood  
You knew all along  
What I never wanted to say  
Until I learned to love myself  
I was never ever lovin' anybody else  
  


"yes Kurt, yes I will marry you.." she said with tears in her eyes. He placed the ring on her finger and then they embraced for a while. He kissed her softly and held her close. "Steph, I love you so much.." he said with tears in his eyes. "Oh Kurt, I love you too." she smiled. She would be Stephanie McMahon Angle soon.. nothing could get any better. 

__

You give me  
You give me fever  


Stephanie and Kurt had already set the date. She picked out her wedding dress and everything. Yet she was really nervous. This would be her first **real** marriage. She wasn't forced into it, she wasn't drugged, nothing. She was actually marrying a man who loved her, and would take care of her. She was already in her wedding dress. Tonight on RAW she was going to marry Kurt Angle. 

__

  
Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
Listen to me baby, hear every word I say  
No one can love you the way I do  
'Cause they don't know how to love you my way  


Her father entered the room. "Now Stephanie, I know we do have a very horrible past in which you tried to destroy me and my federation, but tonight, I will walk you down the aisle because after all you are my daughter, and I do still love you." Vince explained. She went up to him with tears in her eyes and they hugged for a little while. "Now. I know that Kurt is a great guy, you two are perfect for each other, it's time Stephanie, are you ready?" he asked. _  
_

You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night  


"yes, I am ready." she replied. She walked down the aisle of the WWF ramp as he father escorted her to the ring. She walked up to her soon to be husband and they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. The priest began the ceremony. "Do you Kurt take Stephanie McMahon to be your bride?" "To cherish her, and love her, til' death do you apart" 

Sun lights up the daytime  
Moon lights up the night  
My eyes light up when you call my name  
'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right  
Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away  
Take these arms I'll never use  
And just believe in what my lips have to say

"I do" Kurt replied. "and do you Stephanie, take Kurt do be your husband? To love him and cherish him till death do you part?" "I do" she replied. 

__

  
You give me fever, fever  
You give me, you give me fever  


"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. Kurt lifted back Stephanie's vail and kissed her lips gently. Then he picked her up and carried her back to his locker room. Both Vince, Linda, and Shane were crying. Their little girl has finally found her true love. 

__

ever, with his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you should know  
Fever isn't such a new scene  
Fever started long ago  
  


(I know it's really sappy but I had to end it with a wedding) 

(the end) (finally)


End file.
